Information Station (NOT A STORY)
by Dark Sadist
Summary: A little page where I keep meh amazing readers informed on what imma doin. No real category just made me choose one Rated T for my occasional bad language.
1. Message 1

Tiny little blog.

Ok well guys like I said I would I'm making a blog here on when I think I'm going to be doing updates and like when I can't work on stuff and all that good jazz here so what I think I'm going to do is make it like almost a timeline so like I will post the date and then say what's going on on that date. So I will start with this week (basically what's left of it.)

Thursday January 30- Saturday February 1: Nothing much just some brainstorming for the next chapters.

Then once I've done that, I might do the next two weeks in advance. (If I know for sure something's gonna go on. I don't at the moment so I'm not putting up anything.) The reason I'm doing it like this and not putting it on my profile is because some people won't see then PM me saying WHAT THE HELL?! WHY DIDNT YA DO _. I'm just trying to be absolutely sure EVERYONE sees this, plus you may get some behind the scenes stuff on the chapters/stories, and yes. Fallen will be able to post on it too. Btw if any of you would like to check out some of her stories hit up her profile at xfallenangel13x Friendly warning, she writes DARK fics, not the fluffy innocent cute ones, so if you guys don't like suicide and stuff like that DO NOT read them, because you all will whine to her, and you've already been warned. O.K.? K. So now that that's all done see y'all on the flip side -Duke XP


	2. Message 2

Blah blah-Dark  
><em>Blah blah- xfallenangel13x<em>  
>Blah blah- Sneak peeks<br>**Blah blah- Review Replies**

Well hello again it's time for another Imagination Station! Yeah I was flipping through channels hit Disney and stopped. Ross Lynch is so cute! Ok enough with Disney y'all wanna talk YGO. My stories especially. (I hope?) anyways, the next chapter for A Series of One Shots is almost completed spoiler alert! It's Sanityshipping. The next chapter for A Dream Come True? Will be out soon, (gotta right it yet. ^~^0) But yeah now that I've discovered Ross Lynch I might have to do a fic on him... Who to ship him with though? All those guys (the few you come across) in that show are weirdos! Oh well. Guess I will have to do crossovers and we all know how that goes. Well maybe ill do The Lightning Thief or Sea of Monsters. You know now that I think about it I'll give you a teaser to the next chapter of Series of One Shots. Here it is:

_Well, THIS will certainly be fun... ^^U_

Yami thought he was staring at a time machine. Standing there in a hole in the wall, sitting on a throne of shadows was his old self.

"Well are you going to keep staring?" Old Yami said. He snickered with a huge smirk on his face.

"Uuunhh." Yami said unintelligibly.

"Huh. Loss for words over yourself? Tch tch. Is your old self that alluring?" Old Yami purred his red eyes darkening slightly.

'Come on Yami! Your drooling over yourself! Really?! Ugh you are such a narcissist.' The nagging voice in his head said. Surprisingly the voice sounded a lot like Yugi.

"Umm nooo- maybe... Yes." Yami said tripping on his words and thoughts. He thought his old self was sexy and yes he really wanted to 'play' with his old self, but he was in love with Yugi! Well, everything has a first eh? Yugi couldn't find out about one harmless time could he?

"Well?" Old Yami said. He didn't have the right mind to wait. He was horny and wanted to fuck something. At this moment he didn't care if it was himself. He chuckled to himself.

'I now know what "Go fuck yourself means."' Old Yami thought to himself.

"Well what? If you want it come get it" Yami said huskily.

"Heheh a game it will be if I win I'm on top. Same for you. The game is hide and seek. You have ten minutes and it won't be as easy for you like it was when you went against Shadi since we both know where we're going." Old Yami said.

"Like I used to say~ It's game time." Yami said a smirk on his face as he disappeared to hide.

_Why can I see this plan backfiring on Yami oh-so badly? Seriously..._

Probably since no one mentioned when they stop?

Yeah I know, terrible, lemon don't start there though wait another 3-400 words. Lol anyways yesh I got the talking part finished I will answer you guys reviews now because most of the time they are questions:

**samaurai- Help Me Save Me: "Heba is scary but Yugi is catching up. I hope Atem Yami and Yugi get together soon. Its painful to see them love each other but not be together" Yes I know but I am cruel which I love to be, yes there will be -one- lemon in that story and maybe I will get them together earlier? I don't know maybe it will go quicker for you to stop the pain... Who but me knows ^.^**

**WwLOLwW- Help Me Save Me: "Yes I love the story too. :) But yes it was confusing to write as well. Demigods were actually the original format of the characters made for a Percy Jackson story by TakaraPhoenix called Chasing Fireflies: The Next Generation of Heroes. I felt since I stole them from her to use, that I could have the decency not to change everything about them.**

Ok those were my amazingly long list of reviews. (Anyone find the sarcasm? *shot*) Yeah anyways please note I posted the most recent reviews I have sitting in my inbox from the most recent chapters so like for Chapter 4 of Help Me Save Me I'm not going to reply to it here because I have Chapter 5 posted before this post. Thank you for reading to keep updated everyone and I hope you've read all my stories! I hand out cupcakes brownies and cookies if you do. :) -Duke XP

_See ya' later, everyone! ^^  
>Don't forget to check out Duke's stories and such. *suchapowerfulfarewell*<em>


	3. Update 3

Hello! So how are my favorite readers doing? I just made a bio it was quite the… interesting… experience. I honestly think I did a horrible job, but you know, I doubt myself a lot. Lol. Anyways after this chapter all of these *motions to Imagination Station* chapters will be me and Katie.

Katie: HI! *cat face*

Anyways with that we start this little section of the blog!

Heheh, I'm out of the hospital and being the deviant I am, went to school then fell on my face walking to French.

Katie: I had to help you up, and I was trying not to drop you from hard I was laughing!

Shut up…. (-_-)

Katie: It had to be said! *runs off into the other room*

Anyways, once I get the chapter back from Fallen, I will post it to FF for all of you people which will be chapter 9, and because I'm at school won't be up soon.

Katie: *returns with coffee* We got new coffee it's so good.

Hey! Give me some!

Katie: *throws a cup* Get some it's just across the room!

*sighs* Fine. Talk to the readers if you want while I'm gone.

Katie: Will do!

*goes to get coffee*

Katie: So anyways…. How is it going? Does everyone like the stories so far? *whispers* You didn't hear it from me, but once Help Me, Save Me is done, Duke is finishing Dreams, and the last part might be a partner fic! ^3^

Why are you whispering to the readers?

Katie: GAH! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME! ***whacks***

Owwww…. I just walked in the room!

Katie: Oh yeah…. Sorry about that…

*rubs abused head*

Katie: Heheheh… *anime sweat drops and runs from the room*

Get back here you have a review to read so I can reply to it!

Katie: *tiptoes into the room and hides behind a couch* The guest reviewer _**Ama Zon **_says "Awesome story! Sorry 'bout that accident you had. Being in a coma must suck. But I gotta wonder, whats it like? Woah sorry being rude there. Love your story. Update soon. Kay?" BYE! *runs back out of the room*

*sighs* She never changes…. Anyways, thank you Ama Zon for your review. I'm glad you like the story! Being in a coma does suck, your sleeping for a long time so when you get up your muscles aren't used to working again, so they will be a little stiff and weak to the point that (sometimes depending on the length of your sleep) not working temporarily. Your not rude for asking don't think that I welcome curiousity because that's what opens new doors right? When you in a coma, its basically taking a really long nap. Sometimes you dream, and 9 times out of 10, your reliving the event(s) that put you into the coma. Well that about wraps up my reply, and once again thank you for reviewing!

For anyone who reads this know that I welcome questions if you have any and if im feeling lazy will answer them here instead of in a PM especially if youre a guest.

So I guess that's going to wrap up this blog…. I don't have any more news for you… So I will see you later! –Duke & Katie XP


End file.
